White silence
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Sonfic: Short strange RanxKen fic, Rated for agnsty and romantic situations. please R+R!!! ^__^ Don't i just suck at summaries? *twitches


Disclaimer: Wow!! Its been so long since I actually finished a fic *insane cackle* It feels so good to be able to write a disclaimer again! Annnyway! I own NOTHING!!! *Wails* the song "Silence" is property of Sarah Mclachlan and Delirium. The characters belong to Koyasu takehito and Project Weiss, as much as I wish it, It is not me so please don't sue!! *Wide eyes* and if you tried, you wouldn't get very far, You could try to take my Gravitation and Weiss episodes, but you'd have to pry them from my cold dead fingers before I gave up willingly ^_^ Oh yeah! Just another quick note, the little speech at the start of the fic is MINE!! It came out of my twisted head. I did not borrow anything from anywhere to create it, so you can't sue me for that either ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is SHOUNEN-AI!! *Waves banners* RanxKen to be exact, also a little implied YoujixOmi ^_^ I'm not sure if it can be called a "Lime" because to me this really isn't graphic ^_^ But just incase, If you are not mature enough to handle a situation as two boys showing affection for each other, or dislike any of the issues this fic may contain, I advise you not to read it. I refuse to be held responsible for corrupting innocent minds ^_^. Also if Ranners is OOC its for the sake of the sap * grins* All flames will be buried in my backyard and left to rot ^_^  
  
  
  
White Silence   
  
  
"In another life, where this blood we've spilt is wine,  
Where our tears are liquid crystal,  
I'm waiting for you, in this innocent world,  
Close your eyes, follow me."  
  
  
  
Collapsing into the embrace of the soft mattress, Ken allowed his thoughts to wander. It was so quiet now, compared to the screaming echoing around his mind a few moments ago, thick strands of dark hair fell about his eyes, streaking his face with sweat and staining his face scarlet from the deep red liquid dripping off the chocolate strands. Floating in the unearthly glow of the moonlight streaming through his window Ken sighed as his chest constricted painfully, while the darkness swam around him, singing its eternal song of nothingness.  
  
Give me release  
Witness me  
I am outside  
Give me peace.  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides.  
  
The knocking of his door was what brought him back to reality, scolding himself for not cleaning up after the previous mission he slowly opened the door, peering into the hallway for the source of the sound and squinting against the bright artificial light.  
"Your still awake?"  
Blinking against the flurry of rainbow colors dancing about his eyes Ken could make out the figure leaning against the doorframe, face the same impassive mask that was always worn.  
"Its hard to sleep" jerking his head toward the room in the far corner which was now giving out soft mewling sounds, he smiled slightly.  
"You'd think after a mission they would be tired, did you want something?"  
" I just…" Frowning the redhead narrowed his eyes in thought momentarily, leaving Ken to watch on amused at the many emotions skirting the older mans face.  
"You just what?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Uh sure." Nodding Ken moved away from the door and began walking back into the room once more; seating himself on the large frame of his window he regarded the taller figure silently.  
"Is something wrong Ran?"  
"I was just…worried that's all"  
Standing and crossing the small expanse of room Ken sat next to his partner, pushing the now drying bangs from his line of vision. He brought his eyes to stare at the form almost hidden in the shadows.  
"Worried…Why? The mission when successful, we took out the target without injury"  
"Yes but, your still covered, and you've hardly said anything"  
Ken chuckled, "Your showing concern, what would the others say?"  
"Nothing, they'd be dead before they could…but seriously what's wrong?"  
Sighing the brunette closed his eyes trying to dull the anguish still ricocheting around his head.  
"The screaming just got to me tonight, that's all…it happens sometimes"  
  
Passion  
Chokes the flower  
Until she cries no more  
Possessing all the beauty  
Hungry still for more.  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides.  
  
Reaching over and brushing the wild strands from Ken's hair Ran pulled the younger boy to him, sighing as the rustle of the fabric on the bed broke the surrounding silence.  
Closing his eyes Ken let out a small choking sound and leaned into the redheads embrace, tears trickling down and mixing with the blood on his face.  
"They wont stop…why can't I just sleep in peace?!"  
"Because then, it would be too easy to kill…everything has a price"   
Lifting his face up to meet Ran's he found himself staring into eternal violet depths, so cold, yet scolding hot. Finding himself wanting to drown in the pools Ken tugged the older man closer, hands weaving and gripping at the dark red strands at the back of Ran's head.  
"I thought…we"  
Placing a finger to the brunettes' lips to silence him Ran pulled Ken onto his lap, wrapping the younger mans legs about his waist and nipping gently at the exposed flesh of his neck.   
  
In this white wave  
I am sinking  
In this silence  
In this white wave  
In this silence  
  
I believe I can't help this longing  
Comfort me I can't hold it all in  
If you won't let me.  
  
Letting out a small gasp Ken tightened his hold about the redhead, breaking a hand from his hair and lifting up the others chin with the tip of his thumb Ken brought his lips up to brush against Ran's, tongue running across his lower lip and gently sucking on it.   
Growling quietly into the kiss and opening his mouth under Ken's ministrations Ran shuddered inwardly as felt Ken's tongue exploring the moist cavern of his mouth. Fighting bouts of heady passion and ignoring the small whimpers of protest Ran broke the kiss and pushed the brunette to lay fully on the bed, the dark mattress denting under the new weight, as shirts and other articles of clothing where thrown about in a frenzied attempt to feel skin against skin. Pressing his lips to his lover once more Ran glided his fingertips over the contours of Kens body, memorizing every part of the flesh that belonged to him as much as it did the owner.  
  
  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides  
  
In this white wave  
I am sinking  
In this silence  
In this white wave  
In this silence.  
  
  
  
It was the cracking yawn, which rippled through the sounds of quiet moans, and soft rustling that broke the mood, grinning sheepishly Ken hid a small chuckle in the pale skin of Ran's shoulder.  
"I guess this is why Omi and Youji are able to sleep so well after a mission"  
Rolling his eyes Ran grabbed at the dark duvet and pulled it other both of them, placing his arms around the younger mans waist and resting his head on the pillow he slowly closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic beating of the brunettes heart.  
"Ran…I thought we weren't going to visit each other after a mission"  
Chuckling Ran tightened his grip on Ken.  
"Perhaps we did, but the screams. They've stopped now, have they not?  
Blinking Ken smiled into the darkness, eyes drifting shut with the touch of the gentle hands.  
"Yeah, they've stopped."  
"Well then, there's your answer, you have to open the shop in a few hours, sleep Ken"  
Nodding and curling further into Rans arms Ken lay awake for a few moments, Listening for the sounds of sorrow that usually followed as the moon hung from its cradle in the sky. Finally satisfied that only the seductive sounds of silence, and quiet breathing could be heard, he gave into unconsciousness and let sleep claim him.  
  
  
I believe I have seen you.  
In this white wave  
You are silent  
You are breathing  
In this white wave.  
  
I am free.  
  
Owari.  
Bish.  
  
  
  
AN: Mweha! I'd like to dedicate this lil' ficcie to my dear friend Jin-chan, anyone that reads quality fanfics will know her as the author of "Find me love" She has been a great inspiration to me and an even greater friend. This one's for you Jin-chan!! *Glomps* I hope you enjoy it! *Waves RanKen banners* ^__^  
Also to everyone that review's this fic! Arigatou Minna!!  
  
And now!! *Drum roll* you press the little button down there *points* which says…review!!   
*Cackles and scampers away* 


End file.
